


Farewell Childhood

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Celebrations, Cute Kids, F/M, Free Verse, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Epilogue. Harry and his family are celebrating his Ph.D. achievement.  Ellie has some good news for her husband.





	Farewell Childhood

His wife was fixing a button on his shirt. 

Looking down he leaned forward touching his forehead to hers.

Tilting up she softly kissed him.

 

_ “I got you!” He cried out wrapping his arms around the little girl. _

 

“I’m so proud of you,” She whispered into his neck,

Her arms were wrapped around him, her head on his shoulder.

“We all are.” 

 

_ “NO!” she cried out and tried to wiggle out of his arms. _

 

The walked through the double doors into their dining room.

A roar of ‘Congratulations!’ was yelled at him.

He smiled at the gathering of people in front of him.

 

_ She had managed to get free of him but lost her shirt in the struggle. _

 

His wife, Ellie, left his side.

Hermoine and her boyfriend, Lucas took her spot giving him a hug.

After them, Ron and his wife Susan were shaking his hand. 

 

_ “Amber Lily!” He yelled running after the shirtless girl. _

 

His ex-girlfriend, Talia, waved at him from beside his adoptive sister, Anna. 

Minerva was standing next to the fireplace talking with Poppy and Clara.

He looked around at the sea of faces looking for his parents.

 

_ He reached the end of the hall when he heard his wife, “Why are you half naked?”  _

 

He spotted them talking with a man with shoulder-length graying hair.

The man had gray eyes and facial hair. 

Walking up to them he held his hand out to the man, “Hunter Allison.” 

 

_ “Because,” He told her when he caught up, “Someone doesn’t want to go to bed.”  _

 

“Harry…” He whispered under his breath.  

He stared at him, seeming to look through him.

He only stopped when his Dad barked at him, “Sirius!”

 

_ “Well,” Ellie said grabbing Amber’s arm, “You need to go to bed.”  _

 

Stefan shot a dark glare at the man.

He then turned to his son and gave him a hug.

“I’m proud of you.”

 

_ Hunter took his daughter from his wife and struggled to keep a hold on the child. _

 

Ryan then wrapped his arms around Hunter.

“I can’t believe it!” He laughed,

“A doctor!” 

 

_ He managed not to drop the three-year-old on his way to her room. _

 

Throughout the party, several people came up to him. 

The Weasley’s wished him well. 

The Bones’s tried to convince him to work in Britain. 

 

_ He tucked the girl in and sat on her bed reading a book. _

 

Minerva had stopped him before his second beer.

When she started telling him about how the Horcruxes were all destroyed,

He rubbed his thumb over Bailey’s old dog tags that he wore. 

 

_ “I love you, Amber,” he whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. _

 

She told him about how Albus had managed to weaken him.

Sirius Black, the man he met earlier, had laid the last blow.

Hunter smiled at her and told her he didn’t care.

 

_ “You're so good her with her,” Ellie said when he sat next to her on the couch.  _

 

Minerva laughed and grabbed her wine from the mantel. 

They made their way to the kitchen to grab food.

They enjoyed the rest of the party with a smile.

 

_ She fiddled around with her jeans before pulling something out. _

 

The party died down when Amber started getting fussy.

The night ended with his Parents and sister staying the night.

The morning started with his first shift as a Neuro Surgeon. 

 

_ “Hopefully you’ll be just as good with the next one.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell to everyone who read this. as this is the final. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone who has read, commented and Kudos. You guys have pushed me forward. I will be back with another free-verse starting in two-weeks from today. It will upload every Monday as this one did. It will be all one story instead of separate pieces. The new one will be Remus-Centric though. It is not related to this one. It's going to be away to help me through some things. 
> 
> Thank you again,  
> Miki


End file.
